


Тосты по-испански

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: У Драко Малфоя даже гренки подгорают и-де-аль-но.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	Тосты по-испански

**Author's Note:**

> Автор – Стась Санти ([Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/192162))

Драко Малфой — человек, который может сделать идеально всё что угодно. Он эталон и мерило того, как нужно носить костюмы-тройки, руководить интернациональным холдингом, умопомрачительно трахать любовника до пяти утра и… сжигать гренки. Еще у него выкипает кофе, но это не сравнить с великолепно подгоревшими тостами. Хлеб на сковородке одновременно обугливается снизу и становится клеклым сверху, он воняет гарью на всю малогабаритную квартиру Поттера и тот, шлепая босыми ногами по полу, знает: настало очередное прекрасное утро. 

— Какая гадость, — восхищается Гарри после потрясного первого поцелуя — нежного и теплого, как солнечный луч.

— С твоей плитой что-то не так, — Драко хмурится и теребит полотенце, выдавая чудесный коктейль из смущения и раздражения. — У нее не регулируется нагрев, искрит розетка, а духовка похожа на крематорий. Ты понимаешь, что однажды просто сожжешь дом дотла этим чудовищем? Гарри…

Гарри предусмотрительно затыкает идеально болтливый от смущения-возмущения рот своим неловким поцелуем. 

— Тсссс, — шепчет он розовыми влажными губами. — Томас все слышит, — Гарри выразительно косится на плиту, — и может обидеться. В конце концов, просто перестань пытаться готовить свои гренки по-французски. Это кощунство. Пожарь яичницу с колбасой. Или с беконом, — исправляется он, видя ужас в глазах миллионера. — Пармской ветчиной и перепелиными яйцами, и что там еще ты выдумаешь. А лучше закажи. Ммм?

— Ты… — Драко очень идет расстегнутая верхняя пуговица и это ошарашенное недоверие, написанное на лице. — Ты назвал свою плиту в честь этого маньяка Реддла, Гарри? С тобой все нормально?

— Пф, — фыркает в ответ Гарри, с которым уже давным-давно не все нормально, зато у него все хорошо. — Конечно нет, с какой радости? Драко, посмотри на эти четыре конфорки. Это же Торквемада*. Как можно перепутать?

_*Томáс де Торквемáда — основатель испанской инквизиции, первый великий инквизитор Испании._


End file.
